


Honk Honk

by mddnapstablook



Series: saiouma Modern AU [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, That's it, also, application of clown makeup, but maybe not the clown sex you are expecting?, hm, i feel weirder writing out these tags than i did writing the fucking sex lmaoooo, my own weird eye color hc for shuichi bc yall be making him have yellow eyes all the time idk, okay i think that's it, this is just clown sex, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mddnapstablook/pseuds/mddnapstablook
Summary: Kokichi tilts his head, a thought that he’s been tossing around in his mind for a while now. “You know, you’d look good dressed as a clown!”





	Honk Honk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovingdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingdefiance/gifts).



> LovingDefiance: Well, don't threaten me with a good time!
> 
> me: well, alright

It’s one of their lucky days off together, and Kokichi is sprawled out on Shuichi’s bed, poking Shuichi’s face as he reads. Shuichi blinks at each disturbance but otherwise keeps reading his dumb book. Kokichi sticks his tongue out at him. “You’re boring, Shumai!”

Shuichi finally looks away from the book. “I’m reading,” he says, as if that’s an excuse. 

Kokichi tilts his head, a thought that he’s been tossing around in his mind for a while now. “You know, you’d look good dressed as a clown!”

Shuichi huffs into a smile. He closes his book, not bothering to mark it, apparently, and sets it aside. “If that’s another attempt to get me to agree to join DICE, it’s not working.”

“It wasn’t, but I’m pretty sure I’ll get you one day!” Kokichi laughs. “Actually, in all my wise wisdom, I thought that you’d look great painted up like a clown. I would know, after all!”

Shuichi narrows his brows at Kokichi. “I don’t think I agree.”

“What? Come on, would I lie?”

Shuichi doesn’t even blink. 

“Wow, okay, I’m hurt. Hurt and offended that my boyfriend, that I _love_ ,” Kokichi starts, and Shuichi rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “would even think for a second that I would _lie_ about something like this. I would never!”

Shuichi crosses his arms. 

“Okay, well not to you. And that’s not a lie! So. Shuichi should let me do his makeup, you know? I have some in my apartment, and I have some clothes you could put on.”

Shuichi looks like he’s really considering it for a few moments, the weight of such a difficult decision clearly weighing on him. Kokichi allows him time to make his final judgment on the idea with bated breath. Then, Shuichi relents, shoulders slumping. “Alright, but just the makeup. No wigs or clothes or anything, alright?”

Kokichi is just thrilled that Shuichi agreed. “Yup, yup! Gotcha!” And he rushes out of Shuichi’s room and out of the apartment to cross over to his own and grab his makeup bag. He doesn’t really use it for work, it was more for when he was still in training, but it’s not expired or anything, so Kokichi snatches it up from underneath his bathroom sink and heads back to Shuichi’s, to see him still sitting up against the headboard of his bed. 

“Ready?” Kokichi asks as he crawls onto the bed, bag in tow. 

“As I can be,” Shuichi says softly as he waits. Kokichi gets right up in Shuichi’s business, sitting in between his spread legs and digging through the makeup bag for his white base. Immediately, he starts patting it onto Shuichi’s face, powder going up in the air. 

“I thought clowns used greasepaint?” Shuichi asks, coughing on the powder. 

“They do,” Kokichi answers. “But you’re not a real clown, are you?”

“Ah, I suppose not,” Shuichi replies as Kokichi continues blanketing his face in the snow white foundation. 

When that’s done, Kokichi grabs a tube of mascara and delicately applies it to Shuichi’s lashes, making them even longer than they already were. He must get it from his mom, Kokichi thinks, staring into those grey-green eyes. Sometimes when the light would hit them right, they’d turn gold and they made Kokichi think vaguely of sunflowers. 

“Okay,” Kokichi says, popping the tube of mascara closed and into the depths of the makeup bag from whence it came. “Now to make you a sad clown,” he says, and then, solemnly, he follows it up with, “Sherlock just isn’t that cool,” and Shuichi huffs. 

“Are you done, then?” Shuichi asks. 

“Nope! I still have to get you a helium tank, balloons, and a lot of cocaine,” Kokichi says as he pulls out an eyeshadow pallet. With careful precision, he swipes an eyeshadow brush through some bright blue and forms a few teardrops under Shuichi’s eyes. Then, he rubs his index finger in a shimmery orange shadow and dots the tip of Shuichi’s nose with it. Finally, Kokichi takes a tube of red lipstick from the bag and smears it over Shuichi’s lips and around his mouth into a smile, and the look is complete. 

“There, alllll done!” Kokichi sings out, clapping his hands together once he plops the lipstick back into the bag and slides it over and away from them. “And once again, Supreme Leader Kokichi Ouma was right, and you look great, as expected. No need to thank me, I know, I’m amazing.” 

Shuichi pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and turns on his camera so he can look at himself without having to get up and find a mirror. He frowns at his reflection. “Okay, I guess.”

“What, you disagree? Shuichi doesn’t think he looks good? You-” Kokichi sniffles, eyes filling with tears, “you think I did a bad joooooobbbb?”

Shuichi shakes his head, and lowers his phone, locking it. “No, that’s not right,” he disagrees. “You did fine, you would know how to do this anyway, right? It’s just-, I look a bit ridiculous, you know?” 

“What? No, you don’t!” Kokichi argues. “I think you look good! You probably disagree because you’re not wearing the uniform. The shoes are pretty important, you know?”

“I bet,” Shuichi agrees, nodding. “I’m going to take this off, now,” he says and moves to get up before Kokichi reaches out and puts his hands on Shuichi’s thighs to stop him. 

“Wait,” Kokichi says, and Shuichi lowers himself back down. 

“What?”

“You should keep it on a little longer!” Kokichi encourages. “You look hot in it!”

Shuichi blinks. “Okay, now I know you’re messing with me,” and he moves to get up again. Kokichi stops him again. 

“Wait!”

“What?” Shuichi asks, sitting again. Kokichi leaves his palms planted on Shuichi’s thighs, eyes scanning Shuichi’s painted face. 

“You really do look good! Like, I’d fuck you like this,” Kokichi breathes out, and Shuichi blinks again and leans back against his headboard. 

“You’re lying right?”

Kokichi nods. “Mhm! 100%! I wouldn’t fuck Shumai while he looks like a sad clown! That’d be totally weird, right? Mister Detective caught me again!”

Shuichi blinks, sighs. “You’re… serious?”

In response, Kokichi leans forward and presses a kiss to Shuichi’s red lips. “Do you wanna~?” he asks, and after a second, Shuichi nods and surges upwards to kiss Kokichi back. 

Kokichi hums happily into the kiss as he runs his hands over Shuichi’s legs, and he opens his mouth easily to allow Shuichi in as he moves closer, practically into Shuichi’s lap. 

They pull apart briefly, and Shuichi looks up at Kokichi, face dazed as he says, “Yeah?”

Kokichi grins and ducks down to kiss him again, the lipstick rubbing off on his own lips, so when he presses kisses down Shuichi’s soft skin he’s leaving red prints behind. He pulls back from Shuichi’s neck, rolling his hips to tease Shuichi into groaning out as he clambers out of Shuichi’s lap to sit on his knees. “I wish you were wearing a real clown nose!” he says. 

“I’m glad I’m not,” Shuichi replies, moving forward to kiss Kokichi again, but Kokichi leans out of reach. Shuichi quirks a brow at him, and Kokichi grins as he reaches forward and pops the button on Shuichi’s pants. 

“A-ah,” he breathes out, watching Kokichi tug the zipper down and reach inside to pull Shuichi out of his boxers. Kokichi gives him one short stroke that has Shuichi sighing and tilting his head back against the headboard before he helps Kokichi shuck off his pants and boring boxers. 

Pants out of the way, Kokichi gets comfortable so he can get started. He licks his hand and watches Shuichi shudder as he watches with one eye, the other hidden in the crook of Shuichi’s elbow. Then, palm wet, Kokichi pumps Shuichi slowly a few times before he leans down and bobs his mouth around Shuichi’s dick.

“God,” Shuichi sighs, one hand going to rest on top of Kokichi’s head, tangling in his hair. Kokichi smiles around Shuichi and hums as he goes down on Shuichi, the buzz in his throat pleasantly vibrating against him. “Kokichi!” He rolls his hips slightly, but Kokichi can handle it. He swallows and lifts up, licking his lips as he goes back to pumping Shuichi with his hand. 

“Yes?” he asks sweetly, but Shuichi is too lost to respond to the cheeky answer. Shuichi lowers the hand he had in Kokichi’s hair and rests it on his own stomach, and the hand that isn’t pumping Shuichi snakes across his body to hold that hand and Kokichi lowers his head again to swirl his tongue around Shuichi’s tip and kiss him before swallowing him down again.  
Shuichi swears and lifts his bangs out of his face, which is always a treat, in Kokichi’s opinion. He’s sweating, because Shuichi is always sweating, and it’s making his mascara run down his face, right over the blue teardrops painted on his face and making the foundation in its tracks roll down so Shuichi’s natural skin color peeks through the pure white. 

“Kokichi, please, I-” Shuichi starts, so Kokichi pops off again and licks his lips. 

“Want me to fuck you, now?” Kokichi asks. Shuichi nods, his bangs flipping back down into his face again. “Okey-doke!” And Kokichi reaches beside Shuichi for a pillow, tapping Shuichi’s leg to get him to lift his hips up so Kokichi can position the pillow underneath him. 

Then, Kokichi moves back a little so he can readjust and swipe his tongue over Shuichi’s hole. 

“A-ah? I didn’t- ah!”

Kokichi pauses, lifting up to make eye contact with Shuichi. “Does Shuichi want me to stop?” 

“N-no,” he whispers back, wiggling his hips. Kokichi nods once and gets back to licking over Shuichi’s hole and carefully prodding inside of it with his tongue. Shuichi mewls and lifts his knees up so he can wrap his hands around his ankles and he quivers in pleasure. 

All at once, Kokichi stops and sits up, and Shuichi whines as he watches Kokichi get up and go around to the other side of the bed, where Shuichi’s side table rests, bottom drawer reserved especially for these particular exploits. Kokichi opens it quickly, snatching up the pump bottle of lube and the box of condoms before he closes the drawer again, casting one last fond look at the ropes and Shuichi’s vibrator inside. 

Kokichi joins Shuichi on the bed again and sets down the condoms so he can focus on lubing up his fingers. Shuichi breathes out shakily, the nerves always getting to him at some point, regardless of how much they do or don’t do. “Okay?” Kokichi asks as he warms the lube in his hand. 

Shuichi nods, staring directly up at the ceiling as Kokichi carefully pushes one finger in. Shuichi closes his eyes, and his jaw twitches, but he doesn’t make any noise beyond the way air rushes out of his nose. Kokichi wants to kiss the tip of Shuichi’s nose, but he can’t because of the makeup. He settles for placing a kiss in the middle of Shuichi’s chest as he works his finger in and out of him. 

“Ah! Okay,” Shuichi says, so Kokichi smiles at him and eases a second finger in, spreading them out as he pumps them in and out slowly, working Shuichi open. “Please,” Shuichi pleads.

“Mm, please what, my beloved?” Kokichi asks, curling his fingers against the swollen spot inside of him, making Shuichi’s back arch. 

“Pl-ease! I-I’m ready now,” Shuichi says, and Kokichi thinks it’s the greatest shame in the world that the white foundation is obscuring the flush on Shuichi’s face that clearly accompanies those words. But he does look super pretty with the way his mascara has run down! Kokichi tells him that as he pulls his fingers out so he can put on a condom. 

It’s with a sigh of relief and a giggle that Kokichi pops the button on his own pants and tugs them down his thighs, bright boxer briefs tented by his erection. Shuichi squirms at the sight of Kokichi tugging his underwear down too, dick springing up at attention. Shuichi huffs and looks away, sunflower eyes focusing off to the side as he holds himself open for Kokichi. 

As quick as he can, Kokichi tears the condom open and rolls it on, before generously lubing up his dick and lining himself up at Shuichi’s entrance, hands holding Shuichi’s thighs. 

“Are you ready?” Kokichi asks, pressing lightly against him. Shuichi closes his eyes and nods. 

“Yes, please, just-”

Slowly, Kokichi presses in, until he’s all the way in, skin flush against Shuichi’s. “Good?” he breathes out through a grin down at Shuichi. Shuichi’s eyes flick open again and he exhales, head turned so he can stare up at the ceiling again as he nods. 

“Good,” he confirms, nodding again before settling his eyes on Kokichi’s, one hand going up to grip at Kokichi’s shoulder, and another to pump his own dick slowly, eyes sliding half way closed. “Please, keep going,” he encourages, and Kokichi doesn’t need to be told twice. 

Kokichi pulls out all the way, and in one quick motion, pushes all the way back in, and Shuichi gasps and clenches his hands on Kokichi, legs moving to wrap around him and pull him in with each steady thrust. “Kokichi,” Shuichi moans out, turning his head to the side again and whining into the pillow half-obscuring his face. “Ah!” 

“Shumai feels so good!” Kokichi says against Shuichi’s throat as he bucks into him. “Like he was made just for me, you know?” And Shuichi cries out, both hands moving to wrap around Kokichi and bring him in close as Kokichi and Shuichi match each other thrust for thrust. Their tops are getting messy from where Shuichi is leaking and rubbing against them both, but Kokichi can’t even think of stopping to take them off, because Shuichi really does feel _amazing_ , and Kokichi thinks if they keep going like this he’s going to cum in like, five seconds. 

“W-wait,” Shuichi says, and Kokichi slows to a stop, and Shuichi shudders. “Could we change positions?” Shuichi whispers from underneath, and Kokichi tilts his head. 

“What do you mean?”

“A-ah, I have to say it?” Shuichi asks, averting his gaze as if Kokichi isn’t literally inside of him already. 

“Communication is super important, dummy!” Kokichi retorts, pulling all the way out of Shuichi and leaning forward to lick the pre-cum from the head of his dick. Shuichi’s entire body rolls with the sensation. 

“I just, ah, I want to ride you,” Shuichi blurts out, and then he covers his face with his hands, ignorant of how he could be further messing up his makeup. Kokichi grins and knocks the box of condoms off the bed so he can roll over onto the other side and pump more lube onto himself. 

“Well, all you had to do was ask!” Kokichi says, laughing as Shuichi carefully sits up and takes his shirt off, reminding Kokichi he should probably do that now as well, so he tugs it off and throws it somewhere to the side. When he’s settled back down again, Shuichi crawls over to hover above Kokichi’s lap, lining himself up with Kokichi’s dick again. 

Kokichi holds the base of his dick as Shuichi starts to sink down, eyes shut tight. When he’s seated, Kokichi rolls his hips experimentally and groans at the feeling. Shuichi blinks and breathes out a little noise as he sets the pace, raising up slowly and whining all the way back down, back arching. 

Kokichi doesn’t think Shuichi’s ever looked hotter, and maybe he should examine that more closely later when he isn’t in his lap making the most incredible noises ever. 

“Good boy,” Kokichi exhales, one hand moving to stroke Shuichi’s cock, thumb teasing just under the head and rubbing up and down the vein underneath. 

“Oh! Shit,” Shuichi moans, bouncing in earnest now, sweat beading at his temples. “Kokichi!”

“Yeah, you’re doing so good, Shuichi! Like it’s your job, right? You’re so good…” Kokichi trails off, rocking his hips up to meet Shuichi when he slams back down, pale skin shimmering with sweat. 

Shuichi brings one hand up to cover his own mouth, trying to muffle the soft noises he keeps making, and Kokichi reaches up to bring the hand down to his side, letting the sounds flow freely. “Kokichi! Please!” Shuichi calls out, leaning back on his hands as he rolls his hips. 

Kokichi tries to tilt his hips just right to brush more firmly up against Shuichi’s prostate, biting his lips as he does so. He must succeed, though his mind is a little too into what he’s actually doing to register it, but Shuichi groans and tightens around him, bouncing faster again. “Kokichi, I’m going to-!”

“Yeah, go ahead!” Kokichi says, watching Shuichi bounce, face contorted in pleasure as he finally shoots, Kokichi rubbing him through it, the cum pouring down his hand as Shuichi slows to a stop on top of Kokichi, clenching once and twice, before he pulls off of him and flops on the other side of the bed. Shuichi shakes and melts into the bed, eyes glazed over. "Good?”

Shuichi nods mindlessly, not even listening. Kokichi snickers and tugs off the condom so he can finish himself off, grinning when Shuichi blinks back into the now and turns to watch him. Kokichi doesn’t mind; he loves putting on a show. The hand not currently pumping himself trails over his chest to tease at one of his own nipples. He moans shamelessly, and Shuichi presses a kiss to the nipple closest to him, blinking at the red lip print left around it when he moves. 

“I love you,” Shuichi says seriously, batting Kokichi’s hand out of the way so he can wrap his own hand around him. 

“Yeah?” Kokichi asks as Shuichi gets in between Kokichi legs, red lips wrapping around Kokichi’s dick in seconds, and Kokichi can’t control the noise that escapes him. 

Shuichi pulls off long enough to say, “I want you to finish on me, okay?” and then he’s back to work, sucking on Kokichi with a fierceness that has him curling his toes. The statement is so bold, and Shuichi definitely would have been too embarrassed to say it if he hadn’t just come himself. Still, Kokichi rests his head back down as Shuichi bobs his head up and down on Kokichi’s dick. 

“Shit, Shumai!” Kokichi cries as Shuichi licks a stripe up the underside of Kokichi’s cock. “I’m close,” he tells him, eyebrows knitted together in tension. Shuichi smiles and places one last kiss on the head of Kokichi’s dick before he licks his palm and starts pumping him quickly. 

“Okay,” Shuichi whispers as he pumps Kokichi, other hand rubbing circles into Kokichi’s thigh with his thumb. “Okay, come on,” he says, ducking down to wrap his lips around Kokichi again, sucking as he pulls off with a wet _pop!_

“A-ah! Fuck! Shuichi!” and that’s it, Kokichi screws his eyes shut as he twists his head to the side and he cums, groaning as Shuichi tugs him through it. When he opens his eyes again, body shaking with the aftershocks, his cum is all over Shuichi’s face and hair, dripping down those goddamn lashes and pooling at his chin. 

“Oh, my God,” Kokichi breathes out, thoroughly worn out. 

Shuichi swipes a bit of Kokichi’s cum off of his own chin and frowns at the smeared makeup that accompanies it. “I forgot I was wearing this,” he comments idly. He grabs for a tissue, wiping the come off his face, and consequently, a lot of the makeup off with it. There’s still cum in his hair, though. He’s going to be irritated when he notices. 

“I didn’t! Next time Shumai has to wear the nose! And the clothes, at least!” 

Shuichi hums as he throws away the trash. “Next time, hm?” 

Kokichi nods and throws his hands behind his head. “Yep! Maybe I’ll wear my clown stuff, too!”

Shuichi gives him a weird look like he didn’t just get off because Kokichi thought he looked good with clown makeup on. “Okay, sure,” Shuichi says, shaking his head. “I’m going to take a shower,” he says, exiting the room. 

“Have fun!” Kokichi calls back.

**Author's Note:**

> i promised clown sex, and i wrote clown sex. kind of. also, i still havent finished the next chapter for to the groom to the bride, but, in my defense, depression is kicking my fucking /ass/. please forgive me.


End file.
